


Передышка

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Interspecies Romance, Relaxation, Sleepfluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Даже байкершам иногда нужно отдыхать.





	Передышка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quiet Respite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818173) by [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye). 



> Разрешение получено.

Она бы соврала, сказав, что не скучает по Пиджинэйшн. Она действительно хотела жить полной школьной жизнью с Рётой и всеми своими новыми друзьями — и вместо этого забросила учёбу и пустилась в дорогу.  
Но она никогда не жалела об этом. Даже если на душе становилось грустно от каждого письма Рёты, или когда она гадала, удалось ли мистеру Нанаки за это время хоть раз не заснуть в классе, и покинет ли Нагеки библиотеку — она была рада, что выбрала такой путь.  
Хиоко улыбается, прижавшись к знакомому плечу. Азами спит — она заслужила отдых после того, как была за рулём всё утро. Обычно они встают вместе с солнцем и долго спят лишь в те дни, когда идёт дождь или снег. Чаще всего они завтракают в кафе, но этим утром Хиоко готовила сама. Рёта в письмах также посылает ей рецепты, и, хотя Хиоко вряд ли может состязаться с ним в кулинарных способностях, Азами её готовка очень понравилась. Этого достаточно.  
Перья под её щекой такие мягкие и удобные, на них легко задремать. Ещё только полдень, до новой случайно выбранной цели многие мили. Но плечо Азами поднимается и опадает с каждым вздохом, и Хиоко, прикрыв глаза, не может подавить собственный зевок.  
Они выбрали хорошее место для отдыха. Пышная зеленая трава, уже меняющие цвет листья на деревьях, цветы всё ещё в самом расцвете и ни одной птицы, сколько хватает глаз. Тишина и покой, солнце высоко в небе, лишь изредка с ветвей слетает одинокий лист.  
Осень уже здесь. А казалось, ещё только вчера они вместе наваляли этим голубям-гопникам и отправились в дорогу. С тех пор новых стычек не случалось, видно, новости быстро разошлись, и прочие им подобные предпочитали обходить новоявленную команду стороной. Но, конечно, Хиоко всегда готова дать отпор кому угодно.  
Она купила новый скутер для них вскоре после того, как они покинули город. Он тёмно-жёлтого цвета, но это отличный скутер, и Азами управляет им так же аккуратно, как и старым. Он сейчас стоит в стороне, с выключенным двигателем — ему тоже нужен отдых.  
Азами вдруг, заворочавшись, открывает глаза, разминает то крыло, к которому не привалилась Хиоко.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит она, хотя дело скоро будет ближе к вечеру. Азами не сыпет шутками, но порой всё же выдаёт что-нибудь в таком духе. Хиоко усмехается, садится прямо, чтобы рисовка смогла расправить второе крыло.  
— Хорошо спала?  
— Заруби себе на сердце, детка! — «Детка» заменило «дитя» где-то в середине сентября. — Рисовке в дороге всегда отлично спится. Особенно когда она не нарушает правил дорожного движения! — Этот принцип, разумеется, не менялся. — Ты хоть отдохнула?  
— Немного, — Хиоко едва сдерживает зевок. — Засну сегодня пораньше... — крыло ложится ей на плечи.  
— У нас есть время. Отдохнём ещё немного, ладно? — яркая зелень травы, золото и рыжина листьев, синева высокого неба убаюкивают её. От обнимающего её крыла исходит тепло.  
— Немного.  
Она подтягивает колени к груди и, устроившись поудобнее под крылом Азами, закрывает глаза.


End file.
